RWBY and the Mushrooms!
by Mordred66
Summary: One week after the breach, Team RWBY is sent to investigate an apparently small Grimm that escaped the hunters and huntresses. But when they encounter the 'Grimm' it's not what they expected. Join Team RWBY and their new companion in this exciting story! With games! Adventure! And Lolz!


"Hello"=Talking

'Hello'=Thinking

(Hello guys! I hope you're all doing well. I decided to do this fic because I just couldn't get rid of this tempting idea! It should be shorter than my other fics but that's okay. Anyway… let's see how team RWBY handles our favorite (If sometimes incredibly frustrating, LOOKING AT YOU NUMBER VIII) friendly heartless! Enjoy!)

"So, how do you think this Grimm managed to hide itself?" Asked a blonde-haired girl with lilac eyes as she and her teammates moved to the site of a 'disturbance'.

"Well Yang it's not a normal Grimm, that's for sure." Said a white-haired girl with blue as she looked at the blonde. "Apparently it's smaller than a Beowolf so maybe it used its small size."

"Have you heard of a Grimm like that Blake?" Asked a black and red haired young girl with silver eyes.

"Can't say I have Ruby" Said Blake as she turned her golden eyes to her team leader. "The smallest that I would remember seeing are Beowolves."

"Well Weiss, how far are we from the place?" Yang asked the white-haired girl.

"Just a few more minutes." Said Weiss as she looked at the address on her scroll.

After about five minutes of walking they finally arrived at the empty and taped off plaza that had officers surrounding the area keeping the civilians out. Finding the man in charge, the four huntresses in training walked up to him as they caught his eye.

"Huh… Well I guess you four will have to do." He said as he looked back to the scroll. "So has your headmaster informed you of the situation?"

"Yes, somehow a Grimm managed to avoid being found after the breach and it appeared earlier today." Weiss said as the others nodded.

"Right, according to the witnesses this thing is tiny, like it only reaches red's stomach." He said pointing his thumb at Ruby. "So I'm sure you can take care of it, but be careful, apparently the little bugger is quick so keep your eyes open."

Receiving nods from the girls the officer allowed them to enter the plaza and they began their search for the Grimm.

"It's smaller than we thought." Ruby said as she remembered the officers words.

"Yeah even smaller than you." Yang said as she looked at her little sister "Somehow if it wasn't a soulless monster I would find it cute in a way."

Rolling her eyes, but having a small smile, Blake said "Only you would think a tiny Grimm would be cute."

But before Yang could retort, they we're silenced by Weiss when she said "I heard something!"

Taking out their weapons, the girls began to walk towards the place where Weiss heard the sounds. Finding nothing they were about to search again when they heard a rustling from a nearby bush.

"There…" Ruby muttered as the others took their combat stances.

Just when the girls we're about to attack the bush, the leaves parted to reveal the occupant.

"What." Weiss said flatly as Ruby and Yang had to stop themselves from squealing.

The strange creature in front of them was most certainly not a Grimm. The creature had a spherical pitch-black head and yellow eyes. It wore a black coat adorned with silver zippers and pull strings. The hood of the coat was up and it had black spiral designs on it while being shaped like a mushroom cap. Finally on the front of the coat was a strange black and red heart emblem with an 'X' on it. All in all, it reminded them of a mushroom for some reason.

"It… It…" Blake started, only to be interrupted with Ruby and Yang's squeals of "So cuuttteee!"

"You dolts what if it-" Weiss started only for them to be interrupted when the strange creature made a squeaking sound.

"What's it doing?" Blake said as it was waving it's arms and pointing behind them.

Turning around they suddenly gasped when more of the creatures were on the roof of the building behind them. But each one varied in size from the smallest being shorter than the one next to them to the tallest being as tall as Yang. But before they could react the creatures all gave a small wave before disappearing.

"What just happened?" Weiss said as she shook her head.

"Really weird things apparently…" Yang said before she felt something pulling on her hand. "Hm?" She said looking down and seeing the mushroom like creature pulling her hand to get her attention. "What's up little guy?" She said as she kneeled on one knee.

"Yang what are you doing?" Blake said as she narrowed her eyes at the mushroom.

"Come on Blake don't be like that!" Ruby said as she looked at the black-haired girl "He's harmless!" She said as she rubbed the top of the mushrooms head, who gave squeaks of approval. "And he's so cute!"

"So what do you need little guy?" Yang said as she looked at the creature.

The creature reached into its pocket and pulled out a paper map of Vale, with twelve spots on the map being circled in red marker with a strange symbol in the center for each.

"What are these symbols?" Weiss asked as she pointed to symbols.

Turning around, the creature pointed to his back to reveal a 'XIII' printed on the back as he made motions with his fingers.

"A number?" Blake asked as she received a nod from the mushroom.

"So… if I'm right are you number thirteen?" Ruby asked as she counted the symbols on the map.

Nodding, the creature pointed to the symbol marked as 'XII', which was near the cafeteria of Beacon academy, as it tried to drag Yang, but failed comically.

"Do you want us to follow you?" Weiss asked as she received a nod. Turning to her teammates she asked her teammates "Should we trust it?"

"Well it hasn't tried to hurt us despite having the opportunity." Blake said as she looked at the mushroom "Plus it apparently wants to go to Beacon so maybe we should take it to the headmaster." She finished as Ruby, Yang, and the mushroom nodded.

"Fine." She said looking at the mushroom "But I'm keeping a close eye on it."

"Yay!" Ruby and Yang cheered as they looked at their new companion "Hmm… What should we call you?" Ruby said as she looked at mushroom.

Putting its hand on its chin, or at least what they guessed was its chin, the mushroom suddenly snapped its fingers as it moved to one of the flower beds and grabbed a discarded stick as it began to write something, surprising the girls with its intelligence.

When it finished Yang looked at the name "Roxas?" she asked, receiving a nod from the now named Roxas.

"Well then Roxas let's go!" Ruby said as her teammates and their new companion headed to Beacon.

 _Next time on RWBY and the Mushrooms: Mushroom number XII!_


End file.
